


Blood as Ink

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, contains disturbing themes, mentions of past Raylicity, not for Barry Allen fans, very much an Olicity fic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Felicity Smoak, a young widow, struggles to deal with her husband's death.  As time passes by and life moves on, Felicity finds romance with the charming yet kind hearted Oliver Queen who sweeps her off her feet. However unbeknownst to Felicity the toxic force in her life that has secretly plagued her all these years continues to lurk, threatening her happiness with Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Folks!
> 
> New year, new ideas, new weird thoughts that I decided to jot down.
> 
> As I stated in the warnings not for Barry Allen fans.
> 
> After watching several seasons of The Flash and being thoroughly annoyed by this year's crossover this is what my brain cooked up. That's all I can say without spoiling the story but let's just say this is not as light as rosy as some of my other works. It contains some disturbing themes.
> 
> I can assure you that Olicity are very healthy in this fic though. Just everything else is not!

**1995**

“Henry we can’t just go to a conference in Las Vegas and come home with a seven year old child,” Nora says gently unsure of who she is really trying to talk out of this decision, Henry or herself as they watch little Felicity Smoak inspect the contents of Nora’s old laptop that she’d brought with her to do some work while Henry was occupied at the conference during the day. After her initial shock and grief, Felicity had calmed down somewhat and seemed to seek solace in tinkering with Nora’s old machine. It was a small price to pay considering everything the little girl had gone through in the last few days. 

“Do you really mean that Nora? After everything that’s happened to her? It feels like we were fated to be there when her mother passed away and now that we’ve managed to settle her finally, can you really throw her into the welfare system when both you and I know we can easily afford another child. We wanted another child remember?” He asks the question with a great amount of defiance in his voice, defiance that he knows isn’t really called for since Nora, despite trying to be the voice of reason was already on the same page as him.

“Of course I don’t want to leave her. I’m not heartless Henry and she’s a wonderful little girl. It’s just we’ve got Barry and we haven’t even discussed this with him. To just spring a sibling on him like this,” Nora’s voice trails off. Barry was their only child and although it felt wrong to suddenly return home with an adopted sibling for him, Nora was almost certain her son wouldn’t protest. Barry was a lonely child who longed for a playmate. In fact Nora could see Barry and Felicity being the best of friends. They were the same age and both were geared towards scientific interests. Still she liked to think things through, cover every base so to speak. Someone had to as Henry was hell bent on adopting Felicity and flying her out of Vegas as soon as he could.

“No matter how Barry reacts we will cope. I know you Nora. You’re afraid of change. But this is good change and in Felicity’s case she’s depending on us so we need to embrace this for her sake.” He places his arms gently on Nora’s shoulders as they both watch Felicity whose brow was furrowed in full concentration, her big saucer eyes bluer than ever and her blonde frizzy curls framing her pink cheeks wildly. “I can’t leave her here and never see her again can you?” 

“No,” Nora admitted. “I’ll always wonder what became of her and never feel at peace again.” 

“Then there is only one right thing to do.”

Three days later the Allens flew down their lawyers to have the adoption papers drafted. They flew back to Central City with Felicity Smoak and introduced her to Barry. It was adoration at first sight.

***

 

**2015**

“Hey you, I brought your favourite snacks and a stack of coding challenges we can do together,” Felicity smiles as she uses her hands to brush away some leaves that had accumulated on Ray’s grave and began to set up her tech. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited as often as I should. I’ve been trying not to run your company into the ground. Things have been…well they haven’t been easy. I miss you.” Felicity picks up an apple slice from the container she brought with her and begins to nibble on it. How she loathed apple slices when Ray was alive. She always claimed they made her feel sick. But what she would give to have him back again, coaxing her to give the good old apple another try and spouting the benefits of the fruit.

Tears threaten to fall as Felicity glances around her. She didn’t allow herself to do this very often. It had been two years since Ray left her and every minute of those two years Felicity had spent trying to keep Palmer Technologies afloat, battling the sharks circling the water after Ray Palmer passed away, hoping to take advantage of the fact that he’d left his company to his very young widow. Then there was also the hostility from the actual board of her company who led by Dennis, had a great distrust for the young CEO. The general consensus amongst the board was that had slept her way into the very favourable position she was in today. 

Felicity never expected to be a widow at 26. Felicity never even expected to be married, especially not after everything that happened with Cooper. However what started as nerdy camaraderie soon blossomed into romance and when Ray, who was a few years older than her proposed, she’d said yes, the sting from Cooper’s betrayal long forgotten.

Ray was sweet, kind, had a heart of gold and absolutely adored her. They had everything in common and Felicity knew she was going to grow old very peacefully with Ray. At least that was what she thought until he was suddenly taken from her in a freak accident. 

“You were the good guy who was never supposed to leave me,” Felicity chastises him as she sits down beside his headstone and begins to code. Guilt takes over quickly. She didn’t visit him as often as she should and here she was whining about him leaving her. She was a terrible wife and a terrible person. 

“I’m sorry Ray. It’s been an awful week. The only reason why I’m still trying is because the share price hasn’t failed me yet. The public out there must still believe in me right? Just like you did.” Felicity smiles a small bitter smile at the mention of share prices. It was the one reason why Dennis and his ilk were too afraid to make a move on her. Regardless of everything that had happened, everything that was written in the press, the general perception that could not be quashed was that she was a genius and her inventions were bringing in enough funds to make the board take notice and keep them in their place. Amidst all the meetings, reports and putting out fires, working in the lab was the one place Felicity found solace. It was what she loved doing; it was what she did when she first met Ray, before everything else happened.

Felicity rummages for a packet of chips in her bag and pulls open the packet, shoving a handful into her mouth. “You know if someone told me a few years back that I’d be doing this today I would think I’d gone crazy. Maybe I am. But we’ve all got to cope somehow right? And this is my way of not letting you go.” 

She wipes a stray tear that makes its way down her cheek and tries to resume coding again. “I’m a mess aren’t I Ray? Maybe one day I can come back here without the tears and I’ll just sit and code with you.” 

“You shouldn’t be doing this Felicity, you know you shouldn’t.” Barry’s voice startles Felicity so much she shoots up from her spot, dropping her packet of chips, the little pieces of fried potatoes scattering all over Ray’s previously neat and tidy resting place. 

“Dammnit Barry look what you made me do. It’s all dirty now. His grave is all dirty now.” Ignoring her brother who must have followed her here somehow Felicity immediately drops to her knees and tries to pick up the pieces of chips, shoving them back into the now empty packet.

“Felicity stop!” Barry says watching Felicity in dismay. “Felicity I said stop.”

Felicity ignores him and almost frantically continues to try and sweep up the crumbs. 

“Felicity why did you come here today? You can’t keep doing this. You know you’re taking ten steps backwards every time you visit this place.” Barry bends down and grabs her forcefully by the shoulders, trying to hold her still. 

“This place is where my husband is buried. I will keep coming back here to see him. Why are you even here anyway? Did you follow me here? This is none of your business Barry. It’s my own time with my husband. You should just leave.” 

Felicity pushes his arms away and crouches down to gather up more crumbs.

“He’s dead Felicity. Ray is dead. You need to accept that and move on,” Barry almost shouts in her face, causing Felicity to still and stare up at him.

“I know my husband is dead Barry. I know he left me and I’m all alone now. I know that very well so I don’t need you to come here and shout it in my face,” Felicity says icily as she gives him a cold stare. “What I cannot and will not do is move on.”

“Please don’t be like this. You can talk to me,” Barry pleads as he gathers her into his arms and pulls her in for a hug. “You’ll always have me. You’re never going to be alone. Please.”

Felicity tries to fight her way out of his embrace but realizes she’s too tired to do so. On some level Barry was right. Her coming here, chatting and complaining to Ray like he was still with her while frequently mentioning the fact that he wasn’t anymore. It was all one big indulgence she allowed herself in order to deal with his death. She hadn’t been like this when her mother died even taking into account that she was younger and understood less about the world back then. 

“Shhh Remember when your mother died and you came home to live with me? I tried so hard to keep you from being unhappy. I was there for you then and I’ll be there for you now. Just let me in okay Felicity? Don’t shut me out again.” 

He’s nuzzling into her hair now and Felicity finds herself feeling slightly calmed by the familiar gesture. Barry has always been affectionate as far as brothers go. When she was little she read that boys stopped hugging after they were teens but good old Barry had never changed and was always happy to give her a hug, even now when they were two fully grown adults. 

“He’s really gone Barry. I’m here trying to keep his company afloat because I don’t want to let him down but he’s really gone now.” Felicity bursts into tears, the events of the week finally taking their toll on her. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“No it wasn’t and it’s going to get better from now on. You’re going to survive this, just like you survived Cooper and I will be here with you every step of the way.” Barry pulls her into a tighter hug and nuzzles gently at her hair. Felicity had the softest, fluffiest hair. He was forever telling her to stop using the straightener on it, lest she damage it. 

“You’re a good big brother,” Felicity sniffles, wiggling out of his embrace as she tries to smile at him. Barry could be overbearing sometimes but he has always been the one constant presence in her life. 

***

 

**2018**

“Yup, I’ll see you for dinner tonight. Your place. I won’t be late. I am oddly in control this week so I don’t expect anything to hold me up. Yup I know. Stop nagging Barry. Bye Big Brother. Got to go into a meeting now, can’t hear you anymore, the call is dropping out, I’m going into an elevator.” 

Felicity hangs up before Barry has a chance to continue. She presses the UP button on the elevator and smooths out her lemon yellow coloured dress. It was perhaps a little bright for a business meeting but from what she’d read Oliver Queen was a youngish CEO and judging by his colourful youth he probably wouldn’t bat an eyelid about her choice of clothing. This project they were looking into was a joint venture and after a week of dealing with her ancient board members, Felicity decided she needed a splash of colour and brightness in her life, whether Oliver Queen’s temperament supported it or not. 

“Now you’ve just confirmed for me that my little sister pulls the same trick when she thinks I’m being a nag,” a voice, laced with amusement says and Felicity glances over to see Oliver Queen standing right beside her.

“Felicity Smoak. Hi I’m Oliver Queen.”

He holds out a hand, which Felicity takes and shakes firmly before nodding in cool acknowledgement. “Mr. Queen. Very pleased to meet you.”

“No Mr. Queen is my dad,” Oliver responds smiling at her as they step into the lift.

“I know and he’s old. Not that there’s anything wrong with being old. But you’re not old. For which I am glad since I have been dealing with the geezers at Palmer Tech all week. Sorry I don’t mean to over share. It’s actually been a pretty good week. I’ve just had to call a lot of meetings with them and now I’m excited to attend a meeting with someone who isn’t ancient.” She suddenly beams at him, a bright dazzling smile, dropping the cool façade she’d adopted when she took his hand. 

“You’re an intelligent man Mr. Queen. You must be to hold the reigns of Queens Consolidated for so many years. I assume you’ve done your due diligence on me and know there is no love lost between myself and my board.” She smiles again and shrugs her shoulders however this time there is a shadow that casts over her face which reminds Oliver of everything this young woman standing before him has been through. 

Married Ray Palmer at 22, widowed at 24 and here she was standing before him at 29 still victoriously running her deceased husband’s company whilst also leaving a notable mark of her own. 

“It looks like you showed them who’s boss,” Oliver grins conspiratorially at her.

“Yes…yes I did,” she beams at him, the brief flicker of pain he’d caught a glimpse of earlier is nowhere to be found. In its place was a genuine smile, full of pride and enthusiasm. “That was a hard lesson to take at the time but I learned a thing or two about dealing with people from it.” 

“I’d read it was your big brain and all those inventions you came up with,” Oliver whispers. “Wasn’t that the great weapon? That’s the reason why I’m hoping to woo you today.” 

They exit the lift and he leads the way to his office, feeling ever so tempted to place his hand on her back and guide her. He doesn’t however having just met the woman a few minutes earlier. 

“Woo me?” Felicity raises an eyebrow at him. They did say Oliver Queen was a flirt. And a very good looking flirt he was. Felicity always thought Ray looked like a Disney Prince. Oliver Queen had the air of a bad boy who could break a girl’s heart but if he met the right girl he’d love her forever and walk through fire for her. 

“Only for your brains I promise,” Oliver holds up his hands in mock surrender, as they walk into his office. 

Felicity can’t help but let out a chuckle. “As long as it’s just my brains you’re after I think we’re going to get along just fine. I adore being chased for my brains.” 

“Would you be displeased if I were to try and woo you for something else besides your brains?” Oliver asks boldly with a hint of mirth in his voice. Every picture he’d seen of Felicity in the press she’d looked like a little lost soul. Objectively she was beautiful, there was no doubt about that but the sadness and stress that always seemed to be present on her face meant that he couldn’t fathom the existence of the slightly mischievous looking woman standing before him. 

“Mr. Queen!” Felicity pretends to be offended with mock exaggeration. “Setting out to prove those rumours about yourself are true?”

Not wanting to carry the joke too far, she’d only just met the man after all and this was a business meeting, Felicity pulls out a binder and shoves it into his chest. “I took the liberty of preparing this for you to look at. How about we go through it together and negotiate on any changes you might want to make.” 

Her tone is crisp and business like but there is a friendly note to it. Oliver accepts the binder with a smile. 

***

What was supposed to be a one-hour meeting ran on for more than two hours. Although they did manage to finalize the deal, Oliver found he was more than happy to be distracted by Felicity Smoak. Her voice, her face, the way it lit up with enthusiasm, the amusing comments she would make before turning a delightful shade of pink upon realization she’d gone off on a tangent. He could have listened to her forever, which was the reason why one hour into the meeting, Oliver motioned for his secretary to call off the rest of his meetings for the day. 

“I’ll send you a final draft by tomorrow afternoon so you can give it another once over. I think we’ve done some good work for the day.” Felicity beams at him and extends her hand. Oliver doesn’t know why but instead of shaking it, he takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. It surprises him when she doesn’t pull her hand away.

“Thank you,” she says squeezing his hand back before extracting her fingers from his to gather her various bits and pieces of tech which she had excitedly whipped out during their meeting. 

“For what?” Oliver asks, tilting his head to get a good look at her. 

“For being professional and very very nice. I still remember when Ray first passed away, everyone was out for blood. It’s just nice to have a normal business interaction with someone who is not out to try and take advantage of me or level my company.”

“This is the first time I’ve been called the nice guy. You sure you’ve done your due diligence on me?” Oliver teases her. 

“Oh it doesn’t mean I haven’t got an eye and an eye and an extra eye on you Oliver. I’m careful with everyone I do business with. But at least you are pleasant to deal with.”

She lets out a chuckle and gives him playful nudge on the shoulder. Oliver is about to say something indirect and flirty in response but suddenly feels bold and decides to go for broke.

“Can I try and live up to your opinion of me as a nice guy even further by buying you dinner Felicity? It’s almost 4pm. I can have Juliet set you up in one of our spare offices for the rest of the afternoon and then we can knock off at 6?”

As soon as the offer leaves his mouth Oliver braces himself for rejection. This was without a doubt one of the worse ideas he’s ever had. Possibly worse than the time he had a liaison with Max Fuller’s fiancé before their wedding. He had no idea of Felicity Smoak was over her husband’s death. They were working together on a project. Of all the women in Starling City he could be attracted to he’d gone straight for the emotionally unavailable one his company was going to have business ties with. Even if she did say yes, the press would have a field day with this.

Yet although he feared the inevitable rejection, Oliver did not regret making the offer. Felicity Smoak was standing right before him. Brilliant, charming and vulnerable. He hadn’t been so attracted and intrigued by anyone in a long time. Tragic Felicity Smoak with her sad eyes. He didn’t want to save her, she clearly didn’t need saving there was no doubt about that. What he wanted was to get to know her, spend more time with her and maybe just bask in those amusing little comments over and over again. 

“Yes,” came her answer in a somewhat hesitant and surprised tone. 

“Yes?” he reiterates again, not quite believing what he was hearing.

“Yes,” says Felicity again as a smile starts blossoming on her face. “I mean unless you want to take it back. Do you want to take it back? You don’t look so sure of yourself now.” There is a teasing quality to her voice and she hovers right under his nose under the pretense of examining his face. 

“I most certainly do not want to take it back!” Oliver practically shouts at her before breaking into a dopey grin. “I didn’t think you would say yes,” he admits, rubbing the back of his head and looking a little lost. “I had to ask but I didn’t think you would say yes.” 

“Well I did…Say yes I mean,” Felicity beams at him and suddenly they are staring at each other shyly like two awkward teenagers not quite knowing what to do. 

“I’m glad you said yes,” Oliver nods enthusiastically in agreement.

“Can you show me to a spare office? I should get some work done if I am going to spend the evening cavorting with you.” Someone had to keep their composure and get them both moving Felicity decided. They couldn’t stand around and banter all afternoon. Well they could but that was what dinner was for.

“Cavorting?” Oliver waggles both eyebrows at her. It was probably unwise to needle her about this but the opportunity was too good to pass up based on her unfortunate choice of words. “Is cavorting on the cards tonight?” 

“If we’re going to be friends you best get used to the fact that my brains says the worse things in the worse ways possible,” Felicity tells him calmly and gives him a pat on the shoulder. “It’s not the first or the last time you’ll accidentally get a proposition from me. But to clarify for you, no, there is no cavorting on the cards tonight.” 

For a split second Oliver is tempted to respond with a flirty comeback but decides Felicity is too valuable for that. Instead he places both hands gently on her shoulders and says with sincerity, “Thank you for agreeing to dinner Felicity. You’ve made my day on that alone.” 

“I am pretty excited to share a meal with someone who isn’t my brother,” Felicity admits looking little sheepish. Oliver is vaguely aware this should offend him but she gives a little bounce as she says this and he decides he’s just charmed. 

***

“Hey Barry I am really sorry but I got caught up in a work matter. I can’t get out of this one so I thought I’d let you know early. Don’t wait around for me. I’ll call you to reschedule dinner when things get a little less crazy. Love you big brother.” 

Felicity hangs up after she’s recorded her voice message, feeling a little guilty for deceiving Barry. He was the best as far as big brothers go but even though she didn’t like to admit it, Felicity was starting to find his devotion to her a little stifling. She felt awful for thinking such thoughts. Barry was only trying to be supportive. Despite the brave face she put on in public, Barry knew she’d completely fallen apart in private and during those initial dark days, he was the only person who saw through all her pain to be there for her. 

Still somewhere along the way Felicity realized it wasn’t healthy for either of them to be so co dependent on each other. Barry was a grown man with a life of his own that he should go out and live. Likewise she was a big girl who was slowly pulling herself together. She was on her way to being fully functional again, all by herself. It would hinder them both to have her big brother hover around her constantly. Barry kept reiterating that he didn’t mind, that he would always be there for her but Felicity couldn’t help feeling they both needed to take a step back. Barry kept telling her to move on and yet he kept acting as a crutch for her. 

Felicity smiles with anticipation as she thinks of her date with Oliver. Oliver Queen was completely not who she expected him to be. Oh he was just as charming and handsome as the media had reported but there was something about him, the vibe of a genuinely good guy that she didn’t expect. He looked at her like he understood her tragedy, yet he didn’t define her by it. For the first time in a long time Felicity felt like someone finally saw her as herself. Felicity Smoak with all her quirks and mannerisms. Not the poor orphan adopted by Henry and Nora Allen, not Ray Palmer’s young widow. In Oliver’s eyes she was just Felicity Smoak and he had no qualms teasing her. Felicity liked that.

*** 

“Thank you for that. I haven’t had such a lovely night in a long time,” Felicity smiles happily as they stop at Oliver’s car. 

“Neither have I,” Oliver grins back at her. He had intended to say his goodnights and ask for another date as he dropped her at her door but since Felicity decided to take the lead, he was happy to follow her cues. He takes both of her hands in his and looks at her earnestly, “May I be bold and ask for another date Felicity?” 

“You may have several more dates,” Felicity attempts to wink at him. She cannot wink he discovers but the effect is adorable.

“Where can I take you now Felicity? Would you like me to take you home or we can go see a late movie? Find a place for coffee? A late night dessert parlor?” Oliver is looking so eager and they both know there’s one suggestion he’s trying to avoid even though he’s desperate to spend more time with her.

“Would you mind if we went to your place for a hot chocolate? I’ve had a wonderful night I don’t really feel like going home to my empty house right now,” Felicity says pragmatically. They’d had an enjoyable and surprisingly candid conversation over dinner, delving into stuff that was probably not first date material. Yet that certainly didn’t deter the laughter and banter. If anything it made things less awkward as there was no tiptoeing around perceived sensitive spots. 

“Err sure. That would be great. That would really be great,” he beams delightedly at her. “If you want to stay the night I have a spare bedroom. I can make you breakfast in the morning. I make some pretty mean waffles.” 

*** 

“Oliver,” Felicity says his name softly just before she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on both cheeks. “Thank you for being the perfect gentleman tonight.” 

Oliver watches the flawless woman standing before him, dressed in one of his oversized T Shirts he’d rummaged up for her. The shirt fell just above her knees. Looking a little rumpled (from watching TV on his couch) and a little sleepy, Oliver decides Felicity Smoak is the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. 

Slowly he reaches out a hand and cups her cheek before taking a step closer to bridge the gap between them. “One day, when you’re ready, I don’t want to be a perfect gentleman with you anymore, will that be ok Felicity?”

Felicity smiles, closes her eyes and nods at him. Unable to control himself Oliver leans forward and places a soft kiss on her lips, his hand still holding her face gently. Felicity doesn’t protest and melts into his kiss. 

“Good night Felicity,” Oliver whispers as he pulls away from the kiss, watching Felicity intently as she smiles at him dreamily, those mesmerizing blue eyes hypnotizing him further. 

***

“Thank you again for breakfast,” Felicity says with a smile as Oliver pulls up in front of the sprawling property where she lived alone. The place was only smaller than Queen Manor and everything about it was over the top. 

“Ray liked to go big on things, almost everything and this house was one of those things. I didn’t mind so much when he was around. He was always filling it with crazy projects. But now it’s just huge and requires a lot of maintenance,” Felicity offers by way of explanation, seeing Oliver eye the property with intrigue. 

“It’s not what I imagine your home to look like,” Oliver admits.

“I’ve never really had my own home, not unless you count my dorm at MIT. After MIT I moved to Starling for my job with Palmer Tech but Barry also transferred here for work so I stayed with him for a while. Then I married Ray.” She looks thoughtful, almost wistful. “I would have liked a place of my own. To work out what my tastes are. I do plan to sell up this place and buy myself something small one day in the near future. This is the first year where it’s a viable option now that things have settle down. I’m hardly ever home though so I have to consider whether it’s worth the effort.” 

“I know the feeling. I often crash in the apartments at QC. The home you saw last night, it’s all for show.”

“You know your way around the kitchen so well, you could have fooled me. I should take you to my crash pad at Palmer Tech. It’s like the high end version of my college dorm, complete with a collection of ramen noodles.” Felicity lets out a little laugh as she thinks of the mismatched bowls and cups she has stashed at the place. She would bet anything Oliver’s was just as spick and span as his actual apartment.

“I would really like that,” Oliver grins. It was completely unanticipated but he didn’t expect her to let him in this quickly and easily. Whatever it was between them, he clearly wasn’t the only one to recognize it.

“I’ll make you some packet Mi Goreng,” Felicity chimes in enthusiastically. I can even do a runny egg on top. I don’t cook very well but runny egg I can do.” 

“It’s a date then,” Oliver nods at her before adding quickly, “We’re still on for tonight right?” 

Felicity leans over to give him peck on the lips, “Of course.” 

*** 

“Felicity, where the hell have you been? Do you know how long I’ve waited for you? How many messages of mine were unanswered?”

Oliver is walking Felicity to her front door when they are confronted by the angry, gangly youth, who upon further examination actually looked like he was close to Felicity’s age.

“Barry, what are you doing here?” Felicity asks, clutching onto Oliver’s arm without realizing what she was doing. “I left you a voice message yesterday…” Her voice trails off and she takes in a deep breath. She’d had such a wonderful night and morning, the last thing she needed was for Barry to launch into his over protective big brother mode and make a scene in front of Oliver.

“Yeah you left me a message saying you had a work thing,” Barry snaps at her. “Is HE a work thing now?” 

“Enough Barry,” Felicity snaps back, stepping in front of Oliver who decides to remain quiet and watch the odd situation play out in front of him. So this was the adopted brother. The very involved, very clingy adoptive brother it seems. 

“I am a grown woman I don’t have to explain myself to you. I left you a voicemail and sent you a text. I don’t know why you’re here acting angry. Why don’t you go home and calm down? I will speak to you later.” Her voice is calm and firm, designed to put Barry in his place.

“I thought you were working late so I went and made you snacks. Then I drove here and found you weren’t home so I waited and you don’t roll in until this time of the day with HIM of all people.” Barry spits out the word him and casts Oliver a venomous look, leaving no doubt as to what his opinion of Oliver Queen was. 

“Look I’m sorry I told you a white lie, I really am. Can you just calm down and stop making a scene?” Felicity’s tone is apologetic but there is also firmness to it. 

“I’ve got a little sister myself. They do tell many white lies I can vouch for that,” Oliver chimes in hoping to lighten the mood. Felicity chuckles by way of response. Barry just looks like he wants to deck Oliver. 

“If that’s the way you want it,” Barry glares at both Felicity and Oliver before stalking off. “Remember we’re going to Central City to see Mom and Dad this Sunday. Or are you going to tell another white lie to get out of that too.” 

“That’s unduly harsh Barry,” Felicity calls after him but makes no move to chase him down.

“I take it that’s the very angry big brother Barry Allen?” Being an overprotective big brother himself, Oliver felt he ought to understand things from Barry’s perspective, especially since he did rock up with the other man’s little sister close to noon. Still there was something about Barry Allen that left Oliver feeling unsettled. He himself had completed his fair share of lectures and nagging towards Thea but there was something about this that Oliver couldn’t quite put his finger on. He made a mental note to pick Thea’s brain when he next saw her. 

“That was not how I envisaged you two would meet but yes that’s the big brother,” Felicity sighs. “He’s very protective of me after…well after everything that’s happened. My romantic track record has not been great for wildly opposite reasons so he’s a tad dramatic when it comes to my romantic life.” 

“He’s not much older than you is he?” Maybe that was it; maybe the similar age gap was what made Barry’s overprotectiveness seem odd.

“We’re the same age actually but when my adopted parents brought me home Barry wanted to be my big brother.” 

“Felicity would you please spend the rest of the day with me?” Oliver blurts out suddenly. He wasn’t sure if Barry was going to storm back at some point and he suddenly felt uneasy about leaving Felicity alone as irrational as that was. 

“I know I’m moving fast but life is so short when there is something good why abide by timelines and move slowly?” It was then Oliver realized that he believed in this statement whole-heartedly. He didn’t want Felicity to be confronted by Barry again but he also wholeheartedly wanted to spend more time with her. 

“I would love to,” Felicity agrees with a huge smile on her face much to his relief. “Just let me take a shower and get changed. Come in and wait for me. You can check out the kitchen. I have a feeling you’ll love the kitchen.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was young, my mother used to let me listen to the weirdest viet opera with the most crazy plots. This was inspired by certain elements in one of those crazy operas.
> 
> Hehe in hindsight I really question letting a 7yo listen to them but hey it's inspired fanfic so it wasn't bad at all!

“He’s alive and he’s at work,” Thea exclaims as she casually strolls into Oliver’s office and plonks herself on the chair across from him.

“Oh hey Speedy,” Oliver smiles at his sister. He’d been meaning to call her or drop by Queen Manor to catch her but between Felicity, work and thinking of Felicity, it had somewhat temporarily escaped his mind.

“Just the person I wanted to see. I need to ask you a bunch of questions.” Oliver looks up from his screen and finishes typing something quickly before turning to give Thea his full attention.

“You don’t contact me for almost a fortnight, I come find you and the first thing you need is a favour from me?” Thea snorts at him looking mildly disgruntled. 

“Speedy don’t be dramatic, I texted you several times. I’ve been distracted and I…err need your thoughts on a bunch of stuff.” For some reason her brother has a goofy smile on his face and blushes profusely when he says this, causing Thea to perk up with interest as devilish schemes to torment him begin to play in her mind. 

“Oh my God you met a girl. A non-bimbo! Cuz why would you need my help with a bimbo? You are an expert on bimbos. You met a girl that you like and that’s why you’re blushing. You’re blushing Olliieeeeee,” Thea sings triumphantly. 

“Shhhusssh Speedy lower your voice,” Oliver frowns at his sister. His first instinct to stop the teasing is to deny that he’s met a girl but he realizes quickly enough that’s silly and counter intuitive since he was about to ask Thea a bunch of questions to gauge his Felicity situation. 

Oliver smiles another dreamy smile as he thinks of Felicity. He didn’t have a Felicity situation per say. Felicity had gone to Central City to visit her adopted parents. It was probably a good thing given that they’d gotten caught in a whirlwind of sorts and although Oliver was drunk with euphoria and ready to dive in head first as deep as he could into this thing with Felicity, a part of him realized it was a good thing for her to get some space and perspective given everything that had gone on in her life. 

“You met a girl,” Thea chirps again in a singsong voice. “And you need my help with her. OMG Ollie this is a momentous occasion! Must be some girl if you’re needing my help.” 

“She’s pretty wonderful,” Oliver admits with another bashful smile as he thinks about how underneath all that public and private pain he’d gotten to know the real Felicity who although vulnerable was the funniest and most amusing human he’d ever met. 

“You sound like you’ve got it handled and you look pretty happy big brother. What do you need me for? Although do tell me the name of this girl?” Thea kicks her shoes off and crosses her legs on the couch in her brother’s office.

“I need your advice from a little sister perspective,” Oliver responds, pulling up a chair near her.

“Intriguing. Are you going to explain who this girl is or what this is all about?”

“Speedy am I an over protective big brother? Would you say I was more over protective than normal?” Oliver asks, ignoring Thea’s previous question. 

“You’re a pain in the ass but all big brothers are. It’s my job to rag on you but honestly; I don’t think you’re worse than normal. You’re decent to Roy and you like him even if you don’t admit it and pretend to be grumpy pants when you see him.” 

“I am not grumpy pants. What a childish name…” Oliver begins to protest but thinks the better of it. That wasn’t the point of the conversation.

“So if I were to constantly want to have dinner with you, show up at your door and wait for you even when you say you have other plans…would you consider that an abnormal sibling relationship from a little sister perspective?” 

“I’d consider it a creepy Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson relationship so yeah, totally abnormal,” Thea answers wrinkling her nose and looking at him in confusion. “What’s this got to do with your new dream girl anyway and surely you are not planning to go all Klaus Mikaelson on me cuz I’m not putting up with that crazy shit big bro.”

“Huh?” Oliver asks her looking thoroughly confused. “Who are these people you just brought up? Speedy are they shady friends of yours from the past? You have incestuous friends?” 

“OMG Ollie it’s like you live on an island by yourself with no Netflix,” Thea huffs and rolls her eyes. “Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson are siblings on a TV show. Vampire Diaries? The Originals? Or are you too much of an old man for it?” 

Seeing her brother’s confused look, Thea tries to explain again, albeit impatiently, “Klaus Mikaelson was controlling and creepy about his sister and totally seemed like he had the hots and an obsession with her on this TV show.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about Speedy but can I conclude that you think that behavior is abnormal?” Oliver asks impatiently. He needed answers not a lesson in pop culture. Next she was going to tell him they were vampires or something ridiculous like that. 

“No. Not normal and don’t you get any ideas about acting like that.”

“Oh God no,” Oliver responds looking horrified. 

“Ollie you still haven’t told me what this has to do with your mystery new crush.” 

“She’s got a brother. Adoptive brother. He’s super over protective of her and the first time I met him he apparently waited for her all night at her house. Came charging out in rage.” 

Oliver was not sure what he thought of the Barry Allen situation. From all his interactions with Felicity, Oliver gathered they were close but he was getting a vibe that although Felicity was fond of her big brother and glad to have his support, Barry was the one who constantly inserted himself into her life and Felicity went along with things, writing off the somewhat clingy behavior as over protective big brother traits.

“Methinks someone’s brother is a bit of a creeper,” Thea says looking slightly horrified. “Definitely not normal behavior. Can you imagine yourself doing that? Showing up at my house and waiting? That’s just creepy Ollie.”

Thea pauses and assesses her brother. He seemed excited even if this thing perturbed him. 

“You better tell me who this girl is Ollie. It must be serious if you spent enough time with her to meet her brother.”

“Felicity. Her name is Felicity,” Oliver says with a smile. 

“And how did you meet this Felicity?” 

“We’re working on a project together.” 

Thea casts him a judgmental look, telling him exactly what she thought of him mixing business with pleasure. 

“I know I shouldn’t ask out the CEO of a competitor, especially one that I’m working with but we just clicked Speedy. She’s brilliant. And adorable. You always give me grief for the girls I date so don’t look so disapproving when I finally meet one that is intelligent, successful and pretty damn lovely amongst other things.” 

“Felicity Smoak? You’re dating Felicity Smoak?” Thea squawks. “The really pretty, mega smart, young widow who always looks like she’s got the weight of the world on her?” 

“Her husband died very suddenly and left her his entire company with a hostile board so I think she’s entitled to look stressed Speedy,” Oliver says defensively. 

“She’s not like that in real life. She stresses but she’s really funny and charming.” 

“Chill Ollie. I wasn’t insinuating anything bad. Just that she doesn’t look like the type of girl who would go out with you and your…um…reputation. I’m still in disbelief you landed Felicity Smoak of all people.”

“Yeah I don’t know how I did that either but I did. I think.” Oliver rubs his head looking a little dazed causing Thea to burst out laughing. 

“Don’t sell yourself short Ollie. You are quite a catch now that you’ve given up your man whore ways.” She grins at him cheekily before continuing, “I am impressed Ollie. Felicity Smoak is super brainy and a knock out! When do I get to meet her?” 

Thea sits up straight and looks at him expectantly. 

“Patience Speedy. I want a whole lot more time with her before I sic you on her. Don’t want to scare the poor girl,” he teases his sister. 

Thea looks unimpressed and kicks him with her foot. 

“Mother will be pleased. The merging of empires. Oh my god this will be everything she’s ever wanted.” 

“And this is why I am not introducing Felicity to anyone anytime soon,” Oliver shakes his head. Thea was right his mother would love this. He couldn’t afford to have his family scare her off. 

“I have to say I am impressed Ollie. How you keep up with her intellectually I do not know but it sounds like she makes you very happy. Careful of the brother Ollie. You want to know if you’re going to be dealing with a Klaus Mikaelson situation,” Thea warns him.

***

“So Felicity how’s work been? You look positively radiant today. I don’t think we’ve seen you look this healthy in a long time, haven’t we Henry?”

Henry looks up from the steak he’d been carving and gives focuses his attention on his adoptive daughter. Nora was right. There was something different about her this time. She’d never been quite the same after Ray’s death but this time she was looking as close to her old self as Henry could remember. Gone was that harassed, tired look that had plagued her from so many years of shouldering responsibility. 

“You do look wonderful honey. Are you finally taking it easier at work? Did Dennis keel over and die finally? Is that why you look so happy?” 

The Allens were all very familiar with Dennis and the living hell he regularly created for their daughter.

“Henry!” Felicity says looking scandalized before smiling. “You’re a doctor! I can’t believe you would say that.” 

“I’d save him if he ended up under my care but as it stands I am allowed to curse him as much as I like for constantly trying to plot against my child.” 

“Oh Henry,” Felicity gushes, getting a little emotional. “Your support, both of you, it means the world to me.” 

“We wish we could do more honey. I know we’re only a train ride away but we never know if we should show up at Star City and if it would interfere with your work schedule.” Nora squeezes Felicity’s hand and adds another scoop of mashed potato to her plate. She was always worried about how thin Felicity was. 

“You’ve done more than enough. I should try and visit you more often. I’ll be able to now, things have finally settled down at work,” Felicity promises. 

“I’d be surprised if you ever have time for anyone now that Oliver Queen’s keeping you busy,” Barry mutters snarkily under his breath. 

The drive down to Central City had been tense to say the least with Barry giving her the equivalent of an interrogation on Oliver. Felicity really couldn’t understand her brother’s hatred towards Oliver. It was even beyond the level of dislike he had for Cooper. Cooper turned out to be a bad decision so Barry was right on that one. 

Ray, Barry seemed to like well enough because he was…well Ray. He did think that she was too young to marry Ray though but he got over it and even became good friends with Ray. 

Felicity could only hope that Barry was going to warm to Oliver because although she didn’t want to acknowledge it even to herself just yet, Oliver might be sticking around for a while. Perhaps it was just his old reputation that bothered Barry. 

Felicity was slowly beginning to understand that people seemed to be obsessed with clinging onto Oliver’s past rather than see him for the man he was now. Why would they since his past persona made for much better gossip? The kind, caring and supportive man who made her a bit giddy simply didn’t bring enough scandal for the residents of Star City.

“Barry,” Felicity says sharply giving her brother a warning look, “Let’s not keep harping on about that.”

“Oliver Queen?” Nora gives Felicity a look that implies she is going to ask questions but in her gentle, calm way.

“Is there someone in your life you’d like to tell us about Felicity?” Henry smiles at her encouragingly, trying not to get excited at the prospect that his little girl was finally moving forward. 

Ray Palmer was, on paper, the perfect guy. Hell he really was perfect for real. He was the Disney prince charming that every parent approved of and yet Henry had always wondered if Ray was the right person for Felicity. She was happy and content during those years but Henry always felt like there was something missing and yet Felicity had become a shadow of her old self when Ray died. 

Felicity who was always so great at compartmentalizing proceeded to fall into a deep dark hole for so long afterwards. Sure there were all the complications with Palmer Technologies being left to her but Henry was left wondering if there was another reason behind the cloud that constantly shadowed his daughter after her husband’s death. 

“It’s really very early days so there’s not much to tell,” Felicity says blushing a little. “But yes I did meet someone and I…I think it could be a new beginning for me.” 

Felicity smiles dreamily at Nora and Henry, completely dismissing Barry’s irritated frown. 

“It may not go anywhere but I feel like Oliver’s helped me open a door to the next chapter in my life.” Felicity checks herself before she gets too caught up in it all. To say Oliver had seemed keen was an understatement but she knew better than to make assumptions. They still had a lot of time to get to know each other and there were no guarantees on how they would feel down the track.

“I’m happy to hear it honey,” Nora beams at Felicity. “Now tell me what the infamous Oliver Queen is really like? I take it you met doing whatever it is you CEOs do?”

“Yes we did meet at work,” Felicity admits sheepishly. “But he’s far from being infamous. Oliver is…” Felicity pauses and thinks for a moment, “He teases me and makes me laugh. He’s self assured but goofy with me. He’s charming but a gentleman at the same time.” 

“You mean he’s trying to charm you into bed because you’re different to the girls he normally chases so he’s using a new tactics on you,” Barry sneers. 

“Barry that is an awful thing to say to your sister,” Henry practically shouts at his son. “Why would you say something like that?” 

“Because it’s likely true,” Barry retorts.

“You know Barry,” Felicity says coolly giving her brother a steely look, “Many years ago I might have believed that little comment of yours and run off to dwell in a heap of insecurity but not anymore. So what if it doesn’t work out and he’s only in it for fun? I’m having fun too. Have you seen the way that man looks?” 

“Too much information sweetheart,” Henry chokes on his green beans as he shoots Nora an uncomfortable look. 

“Barry started it,” Felicity retorts, stabbing a green bean violently with her fork and resisting the urge to abandon her meal. Why should she leave a perfectly good meal just because her brother was being a jerk? 

*** 

“Are you really not driving back with your brother?” Henry asks as he and Nora watch Felicity quickly scoff down a doughnut across the table. “He’s going to freak out when he wakes up and finds you’ve decided to catch the train home instead.” 

“Well let that be a good lesson for him not to make digs about my personal life,” Felicity shrugs as she downs the last of her coffee. 

She would have loved to stay and have a long, lazy breakfast with her parents but even the lure of being able to spend extra time with them could not overcome the irritation she currently felt towards Barry. A long car ride him next to him was the last thing she wanted. Better to just sit on the train in peace and code.

“You know he gets very over protective about you. Especially after everything you’ve been through with Ray….and this Oliver Queen has quite a reputation doesn’t he?” Nora tries in vain to explain away Barry’s behavior, which even she admitted, was uncalled for. 

Worrying about Felicity she understood, she worried about both of the kids at various stages in their lives. That jab at Felicity however was completely uncalled for and very unlike Barry who usually thought the world of his sister.

“Oliver has been nothing but a gentleman. Even if Barry is worried about me there is no need to imply or assume that I am a simpering idiot who is going to be ruined by the big bad Oliver Queen. I’m in my late twenties, survived being a widow but I swear I’m starting to feel that he treats me like I’m a moron who has no idea what’s going on in the world. You can tell him to apologise when he’s ready.”

Maybe it was the tirade Barry had unleashed when he had shown up at her place and seen her with Oliver, but Felicity suddenly felt this overwhelming sense of irritation towards Barry. In the past when they had a spat they would usually ignore it and let things go after a few days. This time Felicity felt like nothing short of an apology would do. 

“Well you’ve always been Barry’s baby sister even though you’re the same age so I guess it’s time you guys grow into a new version of your sibling relationship since you’re both adults now,” Nora says getting up from her chair to give Felicity an affectionate hug. She grabs a plastic container and packs a few different doughnuts into it, seals the lid and hands it to Felicity. 

“You haven’t eaten all the flavours you like,” she says smiling at her daughter. 

“Thanks Nora,” Felicity smiles back, softening tremendously at the warm woman who loved her like she was her own child. No matter how much Barry got on her nerves Felicity felt like she owed it to Nora and Henry to try and sort it out with him. 

“You are right. I think we are just going through growing pains right now. We got on so well during childhood and even our teens. Do you remember how everyone would comment on how there was no sibling rivalry or disagreements between us? I guess it’s natural we would clash at some point.”

“So does this mean you’ll stay for the morning?” Henry asks but is stopped by a disapproving look from his wife. 

“You catch the train Felicity. Barry will call you when he gets over himself. I’m sure you two will sort it out,” Nora reassures her. 

*** 

Felicity leans back on the train and adjusts her headphones, preparing to close her eyes for a bit before she starts coding. She had discovered cooking podcasts were a great way to relax and useful too. She’d even managed to master a few cookie recipes by repeatedly listening to cooking podcasts during her workouts at the gym and deep coding sessions.

She fiddles around with the catalogue wondering if she dared to try and venture into the world of pies (after all she’d listened to 30 different ways of making pie crust and pretty much knew all there was to know about pie crust by heart) when her phone lit up with a call from Oliver.

“Hi,” she says picking up after the second ring, a big smile spreading across her face. The train was fairly empty save for three other lone travellers like her. It was too early for everyone else. 

“Hello,” came Oliver’s voice, which sounded very purposeful, like he was preparing to make some very deliberate comments. 

Felicity perks up with intrigue. 

“Would you like to go to dinner with me? Again? I know you said you’re heading back from Central City today but it doesn’t have to be a long dinner. We go anywhere you want. Or I can cook for you at my place. Or your place. I mean I wasn’t trying to get you to my place…” 

Oliver had started off so very confident and direct only to eventually end up speaking in sentence fragments like she usually did. But there was an earnesty in his voice that made her heart skip a beat.

Felicity lets out a small chuckle. “I would love to have dinner with you Oliver. I’m actually on the train from Central City which will get to Star City at around 3pm so why don’t I meet you at your place at 6pm and you can make me dinner?” 

It would have been safer and slower to go out to a restaurant but Felicity decided she didn’t particularly want slow or safe. If she was reading his cues correctly Oliver seemed suitably interested and so was she. 

“Why don’t I pick you up at the station? Before you protest I insist. I’ll take you home so you can rest for a bit and then I’ll be back to pick you up for dinner.” 

Yup he was definitely keen, Felicity practically beams to herself aware that the elderly gentleman sitting in the direction facing her on the other end of the train was giving her curious looks. 

“No I couldn’t possibly make you drive around all afternoon on my account. I’ll be fine. I’ll be at your place at 6.” 

“I would be happy to pick you up. Really I pass by your place on my way to get groceries anyway. Promise it’s not a big deal.” 

“I can just catch a cab home. You get your groceries without juggling me.” 

She’s still smiling even though she was turning down his offer. She couldn’t remember a time where she’d felt this giddy or childish about something. They were far too sensible to keep having this roundabout debate about picks up but the sheer silliness of it made her heart race in a way she’d never felt before. 

“I just really would like to see you,” Oliver blurts out on the other end of the line. 

“In that case I am very flattered and I welcome it,” Felicity says her voice suddenly sounding like a sultry whisper and possessing a come hither quality to it. 

“Great. I’m going to go now and look up recipes.” He sounds both eager and slightly awkward at the same time, Felicity wishes she was there to either tease him or put him at ease.

“Good, you do that. And if we’re having dinner I expect dessert as well.” 

“Dessert…” Oliver’s voice trails off as he sounds a little confused. 

“Yes dessert,” Felicity says firmly. 

*** 

Felicity had just been handed her purple hand carry luggage and was about to stand on tippy toes to find see if she could spot Oliver when she discovers she did not have to look very far. He was right there, giving her an enthused, albeit slightly awkward wave. 

Felicity grins broadly and waves back. Who knew Oliver Queen would stand around at train stations and wave like a dork at her. Any reservations she had about him coming out to pick her up faded away as she bounded towards him.

“Hi,” she says standing up on tippy toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. It was tense in the most wonderful way. They’d spent time together, they’d kiss, spent so much more time together but nothing else had happened so there was this heady charge in the atmosphere whenever they were next to each other which simultaneously gave Felicity butterflies but also left her floundering a little, unsure as to what to do next. 

“Hi,” Oliver beams at her like she is the most glorious thing he’s ever seen before. He reaches out and pulls her in for a hug, lifting her off her feet as he does a 360 degree spin. 

“I am so happy to see you,” he whispers into her ear before putting her down. 

“I can grab a few things from home and go grocery shopping with you?” Felicity offers, the prospect of spending more time with Oliver was much more attractive than milling around at home. Besides she’d finished a good bit of code on the train and wrote up half a presentation. It had been a very efficient train trip as far as she was concerned. 

“I would like that very much,” Oliver smiles, lifting her off the ground again before putting her down and grabbing her suitcase. “Come on, let’s get you sorted and then dinner sorted.” 

***

“So is there dessert?” Felicity asks innocently as she swirls her red wine around in her glass, her big blue eyes wide as she gives Oliver an expectant look.

She’s looking relaxed in a pair of loose fitting black pants that somehow manage to stay up although their waistband just skims the top of her hips and a flowing electric blue camisole.

“Yes there is,” Oliver responds triumphantly. “Way ahead of you on that. I have molten lava cakes in the fridge waiting to be baked anytime you want them. And vanilla ice cream to go with it. Ben and Jerry’s though. Didn’t have time to churn any myself.” 

He’s looking very pleased with himself, he’d thought of everything after all, until he sees the pout on Felicity’s face. 

“Is that all?” Felicity asks, sliding even closer to him on the couch. 

“You don’t like the ice cream?” Oliver asks her, looking slightly nervous. “I supposed I can make the crème anglaise from scratch and we can churn it but that means dessert will be very late or you’ll have to wait until the ice cream sets by tomorrow morning especially if you want a firm set…” his voice trails off as he realizes the look that Felicity’s giving him is anything but innocent. 

Oliver clears his throat and looks her in the eye. 

“Just to clarify what did you actually mean by dessert? Because you have a sweet tooth but the way you’re looking at me doesn’t seem like you’re interested in churning ice cream.”

His voice is firm, stern even as he watches her face. From the first moment that they met it was evident that Felicity thrived on teasing him but in this instance he felt like he needed to make sure he wasn’t misinterpreting things. 

“Oliver I don’t even know how to make crème anglaise and I don’t care,” Felicity says, giving him a mischievous grin. 

Seeing the slightly stressed look on his face she bursts out laughing and takes a quick swig of red wine before putting down her glass. Giggling she crawls onto his lap and straddles him. 

“Dessert,” she whispers, kissing him softly on the lips. “Now do you get it?” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Oliver wraps his arms around her waist enthusiastically with a smile on his face as her words click in his brain.

*** 

Felicity shifts a little and grabs her phone, which had been casually tossed to the floor on her side of the bed. A quick scroll through reveals no urgent messages from work, however she sees a flurry of texts from Barry and what looks like a dozen miss calls. Her brother must have been annoyed that she ditched him to catch the train home and in usual Barry fashion, he’d worked himself up to some sort of drama llama state. Felicity turns off the screen. She didn’t care to deal with Barry right now when she had other stressful things on her mind. He was her brother; he’d get over whatever hissy fit he was having eventually. 

What she needed to do was to work out what the hell was going on here between her and Oliver.

“Would you go camping with me?” Oliver’s question comes out of nowhere as he pulls her into his body and begins to kiss the nape of her neck. 

“That…that was not the question I envisaged answering after…well after...” Felicity pauses, feeling like she was floundering in the deep sea of dating. She hadn’t done this in a long time and although she knew Oliver would be greatly offended had she tried to sneak out of his apartment, the thought did ever so briefly cross her mind.

Sure she had initiated sex with Oliver last night but they didn’t know where they stood. Was it a one-time thing, a friends with benefit thing, a casual thing, an exclusive thing, a non exclusive thing. All the possibilities were swirling around in her head and stressing her out. 

“You said you love looking at the stars,” Oliver says in a soothing tone as he gently strokes her arms and runs his hands down her body, whether with the intent to calm her down or rev her up she wasn’t sure. 

“I have never told anyone this but I quite like the solitude of camping so I thought I’d ask you, Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend to go with me. I know of a place in Star City where you get the best view of the stars at night.”

He wraps his giant body around her small one and snuggles down, practically purring. And just like that he’d confidently managed to answer all the questions she had and alleviated any doubt in her mind. This Oliver was very different to the one who had painstakingly tried to make sure that she was ok with everything they’d done, every step of the way and Felicity was glad for both aspects of his personality. 

“I would love to go camping with you,” she responds with a smile as she rolls over to face him.

“That was a lot easier than I expected,” Oliver says with a relieved look on his face. 

Felicity gives him a playful swat on the shoulder, “Did you just call me easy?” 

“No,” he chuckles pulling her over so that she’s now on top of him gazing down. “I just wasn’t sure what to do. Do I keep asking to see you but not say anything? Do I sneak out of bed, make you breakfast in bed and then ask you out officially? That seemed kind of odd and cheesy. I wasn’t sure what gesture I needed to mark the occasion.” 

Felicity balances herself on his hard abs. Her soft but toned curves were practically made to fit with his body. 

“The way you asked me was perfect.”

Using both hands to cup his face she gives a suggestive little wiggle, “Meanwhile I can think of a perfect way to mark the occasion.” 

“I can see you’re going to be the ideas person in our relationship,” Oliver says dotingly as he ever so slightly purses his lips to receive Felicity’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor Ray! I had to kill him! I hate that I had to kill him! I am a huge Ray fan! He was the only character that worked in the role. I can't tell you how much I sobbed as I wrote that scene at his grave.
> 
> Not that you guys care poor Ray is dead!!!!!
> 
> My poor baby Ray! I am so sorry! You had to be dead for me to conceive this story.


End file.
